1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices has a wide variety of applications, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, monitors, air crafts, and space crafts due to its numerous advantages such as low operation voltage, low power consumption, portability, and the like.
In general, an LCD device includes an array substrate, which displays an image using the optical transmittance of liquid crystal molecules, an opposite substrate which faces the array substrate, and a light assembly which provides light to the array substrate and the opposite substrate. The LCD device also includes pixels, which may render different colors, and may display arbitrary colors using combinations of the colors rendered by the pixels. The pixels may display red (“R”), green (“G”), and blue (“B”) colors, for example, and various colors may be displayed using combinations of the R, G, B colors.
Pixel electrodes are provided in the pixels, respectively, and a common electrode is provided to face the pixel electrodes. The transmittance of the LCD device varies depending on the structures of the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. Accordingly, a pixel electrode structure and a common electrode structure improving the transmittance of the LCD device are desired.